


Clovers

by FesterTheGuesser



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FesterTheGuesser/pseuds/FesterTheGuesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clovers

There she lay, extremely pale in the harsh sunlight with her eyes closed. Her dress pooled around her slender, dirty legs. She was lying in a patch of clovers. 

"What are you doing?" 

She opened one eye, looked at me and closed it again. 

"Looking for four-leaf clovers." 

"Doesn't look like it." 

"There's one right there." 

She pointed to a seemingly random spot in the vast sea of clovers. I doubted anything was there, but I crouched to look anyway. Amid a patch of three leaf clovers was one with four leaves. I picked it. 

"How did you do that?" 

She shrugged. "Just lucky, I guess." 

I took home that clover and pressed it in my favourite book, on my favourite page, to remind me of that lucky girl.


End file.
